The Melody of Life
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are married in this story. They experience a miscarriage and other life changing events such as the premature birth of their daughter Melody at 25 weeks. Gabriella's health and faith are tested later on in the story.
1. An Angel Baby

Time Period: A Flashback

Scene 1: The Highway

Action: Carefree, Gabriella drives to the recording studio. Funny text messages from Troy entertain her. A reckless drunk truck driver catches her off guard.

Their vehicles hit each other head on. The collision costs the truck driver his life. Gabriella is escorted to the hospital by an ambulance.

* * *

Scene 2: The Hospital Waiting Room

A Doctor (approaches a distraught Troy): Are you, Mr. Bolton?

Troy (stands up from his chair): Yes

Doctor: Your wife, Gabriella survived the car crash. You can visit her in recovery.

Troy (fighting back tears): My wife is four months pregnant. What is the baby's status?

Doctor (reading the lab test results): The baby died. I am sorry for your loss.

(Heartbroken, Troy collapses into his chair. The doctor moves on to a new patient. He tries to stay Strong for Gabriella's sake.)

* * *

Scene 3: Gabriella's recovery room

Gabriella (bruised, she smiles weakly at her husband): Troy

Troy (takes a seat near Gabriella's bedside): Thank God, you are alive

Gabriella (rubs her stomach): How is the baby?

(Just as when Troy is to tell Gabriella about the baby's death, a nurse enters the room carrying a fetal heartbeat monitor.)

The nurse: I was told you were pregnant

Gabriella (beams with joy): I am indeed pregnant

The nurse (trying to locate the baby's heartbeat): Let's check the baby's heartbeat

Troy (worried): I don't hear the heartbeat

Gabriella (squeezing Troy's hand): You have to listen more closely

The nurse (turning off the heartbeat machine): There is no heartbeat

Gabriella (doubtful, she begs the nurse): No! Please locate the heartbeat one more time

Troy (trying to restrain Gabriella): Gabby...

Gabriella (hysterical): I refuse to believe our baby is dead

The nurse (rests a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder): Your baby is an angel now

Gabriella (removes the nurse's hand): Leave me alone

The nurse (preparing Gabriella for surgery): The next step is a D&C. Your womb needs to be cleaned out.

Scene: The Emergency Room

Situation: Gabriella's D&C operation

Gabriella (visibly shaken, she sobs hard on the operating table): I lost my baby

The doctor (cutting into Gabriella's stomach): Gabriella, please settle down

A nurse (observing Gabriella): OH, she is crying

Troy (to Gabriella): Calm down, honey

Gabriella (continuing crying): I lost my baby

The doctor: The baby has to come out ASAP

Gabriella (hysterical): Go ahead and get it out!

Troy (fighting back tears): I am here, sweetheart

The doctor (pulling out the dead infant): It was a boy

* * *

Scenario: Gabriella returns home

Troy (helping Gabriella through the front door): I got you

Gabriella (walking with crutches): I can handle this alone

Troy: Welcome home

Gabriella (bitter): I am in hell right now. I am going to sue that truck driver's ass. He killed my baby.

Troy: Gabby, the truck driver is dead

Gabriella (yelling as she stomps upstairs to their bedroom): I don't care. Don't disturb me.

Scene: Troy and Gabriella's room

Action: Depressed, Gabriella seeks comfort underneath the bed sheets

Troy (cuddling up next to Gabriella): Hey

Gabriella (crying): I had many plans for Jonathan. I miscarried my first baby. Now what?!

Troy (touching Gabriella's stomach): You won't stay barren long

Gabriella (sobbing): Everything just hurts. The baby factory is closed for now.


	2. Twenty Five Weeks

**Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Special Event: Melody's premature birth**

 **Troy's p.o.v**

Her screams tear my heart into pieces. Premature labor and birth, I wish it never came down

to this. I try my best to keep my composure. I don't know if I should cry along with her or continue

to be her rock. Everything hits me all at once when the doctor presents Melody to us. Wrapped in a

pink blanket, Melody is very tiny and sickly. I assume it is my fault for putting her in this predicament.

Gabriella believes God may have other plans for Melody.

* * *

 **Gabriella's p.o.v**

The first part of my labor started at home. I was unloading the dishwasher when I was hit with a really strong contraction. This contraction led to more painful intense

contractions. My screams and broken glass sent Troy running downstairs. He took me to the hospital asap. We were very worried because the baby was arriving at twenty five

weeks. The doctor broke my bag of water at the hospital. My amniotic fluid was green instead of clear. This was a sign of fetal distress. Before an emergency cesarean

section could be performed, I gave birth naturally. Troy offered me support during the emotional tough delivery. The NICU became Melody's second permanent home.


	3. Our Miniature Shining Star

Date: 8-30-2018

Situation: Melody is a thriving six year old

Gabriella's p.o.v

Always pretty in any color especially pink

My precious miracle

Our miniature shooting star

Such rare golden brilliance


	4. Your Daily Secret Struggle and Battle

Situation: Gabby's Glioblastoma Cancer aka Brain Cancer

Troy's p.o.v

You got some kind of wisdom and intelligence in this area, your daily secret struggle and battle.

The kingdom of heaven is near at hand. I don't understand why the sky couldn't stay clear and blue

a moment longer.


	5. Exhaling Negativity

Gabriella's p.o.v

Exhaling negativity

I embrace Hope and Serenity

God's merciful grace sees me through the valley of death

Holding onto the sunrise

Tomorrow is one breath away from becoming real


	6. The Toughest Challenge Yet

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 8-30-2012

Event: Melody's birth

Troy's p.o.v

"Troy, please stop the car or drive faster!" Gabriella yells. Gabby is in active premature labor. She is

twenty five weeks along. "I am driving as fast as I can. We are almost to the hospital. Please hold

on" I request nicely. "It hurts" she complains clutching her stomach in pain. I park my car at the

hospital's front entrance. I carry my wife through the two automatic doors in which she loves. I

entrust her to a doctor and nurses. They take really good care of Gabby and our little princess.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Gabriella and Troy are hosting a party

Troy's p.o.v

"I am.." her voice trails off. She looks at me for reassurance. "You can do this" I encourage my

wife. Our friends congratulate us as if we are expecting a baby. "I am not pregnant. I have cancer. I

am dying" Gabriella corrects them. All of the joy in the atmosphere dies suddenly.


	7. I Never Wanted This But It Is What It Is

Gabriella's p.o.v

Witnessing you fall apart like a glass vase

Even now if I hold your bleeding heart in my hands

I never wanted this but it is what it is


	8. Give These Moments Back To Me

Give These Moments Back To Me-Maxwell, This Woman's Work

A Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Melody's birth

Gabriella's p.o.v.

Crying, I scream and push very hard with each contraction. I am desperate to get this baby out of

my body. Troy squeezes my hand. We understand that our precious little princess, Melody, will be

arriving twenty five weeks early. "Gabriella, please don't push too hard. Relax your muscles. I don't

want you to tear" the doctor instructs me. I take a deep breath in and relax my muscles. Melody

Felicity Hope Bolton slips right out. Upon request, Troy and I have a moment to bond with Melody

before she is taken to the NICU.

* * *

A Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A time during Melody's stay in the NICU

Gabriella's p.o.v

I need a nap because I am exhausted from working all day. Melody weighs heavy on my mind.

I desire to check up on her. Troy accompanies me to the hospital where Melody continues to make

excellent progress. We are thankful for the wonderful hospital staff. They have been looking

after Melody in our absence. Troy looks on in amazement as I hold and breastfeed her for very

first time.

* * *

Time Period: Six Years later

Troy's p.o.v

We bang each other underneath the bed covers and sheets. We are trying for a baby, a son

perhaps. "Please stop kissing and touching me" she requests politely. Obediently, I keep my hands

and feet to myself. "Is my performance really that bad?" I remark sarcastically. "The problem is with

myself" her voice cracks. "Please explain" I persist. "I have brain cancer. The doctor told me today"

she breaks down crying. All of my plans for our future blow up in flames.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Troy's p.o.v

Back to square one

Even now

Give these moments back to me


	9. Even Now The Inevitable is Not Final

Gabriella's p.o.v

Barely breathing or simply thriving

Even now the inevitable is not final


	10. Miley

Troy's p.o.v

Melody was absolutely heartbroken by Gabby's cancer news. With my wife's permission, I brought

a new dog in which was a chocolate lab for Melody. Melody named the dog Miley.


	11. A Temporary Substitute For My Love

Gabriella's p.o.v

False hope becoming a pipe dream really fast

A temporary substitute for my love

Seeking refuge elsewhere

The promise of living tomorrow or even experiencing old age with you


	12. To Love and To Let Go Very Slowly

Troy's p.o.v

Dreaming and wishing of possible things

Only God knows when you will receive your halo and wings

To love and to let go very slowly

It is the melody of life


	13. Our Greatest Challenge and Blessing

Gabriella's p.o.v

A bittersweet symphony

Readjusting to old age

Our greatest challenge and blessing

My metamorphosis

A daily dose of radiation


	14. My Real Life Nightmare

Troy's p.o.v

My brief brutal wake up call

A world without you alive

My real life nightmare

Apart of myself has lost heart

Your loss will make it hard for me to thrive


	15. You are barely breathing and believing

Gabriella's p.o.v

Knocking on heaven's door,

my heart falls to the floor.

You are barely breathing and

believing I will get better. My

body is strong, but my soul

sings a different melody.


	16. Silently My Heart Waits, Bleeds, & Prays

Troy's p.o.v

Silently my heart waits, bleeds, and prays for you.

You may never know just how much my skies have

turned from blue to gray. All the signs pointing to your

early demise are very clear now. Silently my heart waits,

bleeds, and prays for you.


	17. Feeling Helpless, Pitiful, and At A Loss

Gabriella's p.o.v

Feeling helpless, pitiful, and at a loss

I am stuck at a crossroads in my life

God only knows how long I can keep holding on

Hope gives birth to a new song within my heart


	18. Embracing A Dying Star and False Hope

Troy's p.o.v

Embracing a dying star and false hope, it doesn't make any sense at all. I will not able to win this

war against fear. This year's love will fly away like a dove sometime in the near future. Carrying

this heavy loss is such pure anguish and torture.


	19. Holding onto Hope For A Normal Life

Gabriella's p.o.v

Sometimes disappointment hurts like a knife.

There is a long silent pause between us. Holding

onto hope for a normal life, I will let go of all strife.

I refuse to allow pessimism to take away my

optimism.


	20. If It is God's Will

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Melody's premature birth

Place: Gabriella's hospital room

Gabriella's p.o.v (in labor)

"You're hurting your mom, but please stay inside of her a little bit longer" Troy requests rubbing my

stomach. It is sweet and cute that he is talking to our unborn baby. Although I love hearing the fetal

heartbeat, I don't want become too attach. There is a slight chance that Melody will not survive

inside or outside the womb. "If it is God's will, the baby shall live" I cry and pray. "Melody will not

leave this world prematurely. God has given us this rainbow baby for a special reason and purpose"

Troy encourages me. Suddenly, my contractions start to increase and rip my body apart once

again. I develop an uncontrollable and unbearable urge to push. "I dread giving birth, but I have to

push" I alert Troy. "I will be back shortly with the doctor and nurses" he promises me. He stays

true to his word.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Melody's actual birth

Place: The Delivery room

Troy's p.o.v

"It is finally show time" I joke around in an attempt to calm Gabby down. Gabby holds onto me

when the pain becomes too intense. Sensitive, my heart goes out to her. The birthing process

is like a tennis match for my wife. Gabby moans, grunts, and grits her teeth as she bears down.

She also releases her stress through screaming. I help her to take slow easy deep breaths. The

doctor reminds her not to push too hard. We worry and fear she may tear or bleed out. Melody

enters the world with a scary but bright future ahead of her. The Nicu becomes her second

temporary home. Gabby and I believe she will be able to come home with us if it is God's will.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Gabby's cancer crisis

Troy's p.o.v

Sensitive, my heart goes out to her. I will try not to cry for her sake. If it is God's will, she shall endure and survive through today.


	21. Life is An Unfolding Beautiful Miracle

Gabriella's p.o.v

Unpredictable, life is an unfolding beautiful miracle.

Rising up and then falling down again, it is an neverending

cycle for me. Even in my fragile state, I still smile and

walk another mile. Unpredictable, life is an unfolding

beautiful miracle.


	22. Lingering In The Back of My Mind

Troy's p.o.v

Lingering in the back of my mind,

doubt, comes and goes in waves.

Even if you have cancer, you are

a brave and strong warrior.

I fear the great unknown.

You still believe a new dawn is on the

horizon. Lingering in the back of

my mind, a day when you will

say your last breath.


	23. A Sign of Hope and Life

Gabriella's p.o.v

Personal endurance and perseverance

A sign of hope and life

This burning candle of mine

Imaginary heavenly bliss

My undying faith

Even now love remains a heartbeat


	24. Still Holding Back The River of My Tears

Troy's p.o.v

Still holding back the river of my tears,

I reflect the sun. I am your only stable

rock. Although we keep on running around in a

circle, everyday remains a precious

miracle. Still holding back the river

of my tears, I will never let you see

the numerous scars on my heart.


	25. This Life I Shall Leave Behind One Day

Gabriella's p.o.v

Flashing before my eyes like car headlights

Our past, present, and future dreams

Racing against time

This life I shall leave behind one day


	26. A March of Dimes

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Gabriella's hospital room

Situation: Gabriella is in labor with Melody

Troy's p.o.v

"Oh Troy" Gabby moaned as another contraction gripped her body. I held her very tightly, but that

wasn't enough. We practiced random breathing excerises while we walked around the room.

Occasionally, Gabby would rub her stomach. Like me, she had wanted this baby for a long time.

"March of dimes is a good company. Maybe March of Dimes can help us" Gabrielle suggested.


	27. A Time To Remember & Cherish Our Journey

Gabriella's p.o.v

Stuck somewhere between birth and death

Our metamorphosis

Back to the basics again

Love that is like the sunshine or rain

A time to remember and cherish our journey

Courage and grace underfire

Keeping calm in the face of a great huge storm


End file.
